Storage
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience States of Repair Building Function Land Unit Storage *The Storage main function is to house all Ground Units ( Infantry & Vehicles ) that have been produced but not yet placed into a Platoon Platoon & Land Unit Capacity *The Storage level determines the capacity limits for both the standard Platoon and the overall Land Unit Capacity. **Land Unit Capacity - The maximum amount of Infantry and Vehicles that may be produced. **Platoon Capacity - The maximum amount of Units that can be placed in a Platoon. ***Exludes the capacities of the Base Defenders, Aircraft & Helicopter Platoons which are set by the levels of the Command Center, Airfield and Helipad respectively. *The current Land Unit Storage Capacity Used / Remaining may be found in 3 separate locations : **The Storage's Left Click Menu. **In the War Factory. **In the Barracks. Platoon Management *The Storage ''acts as one of two ways to access the Platoon Management window. *From the Platoon Management window the Player can access several types of Platoons including each type with it's own set of functions that may be preformed on the Units within : **The standard Ground Platoon ( ) - ( Infantry & Vehicles ) - Create, Manage, Disband and Repair **The Base Defenders Platoon ( ) - ( Infantry & Vehicles ) - Add, Remove and Repair **The Deposit Guard Platoon ( ) - ( Infantry & Vehicles ) - Locate, View and Repair **The Aircraft Platoon ( ) - ( All Aircraft ) - Add, Remove and Repair **The Helicopter Platoon ( ) - ( Helicopter Only ) - Add, Remove and Repair **Platoons Scouting World Map ( ) - ( Infantry & Vehicles ) - Locate *For further information see on all the functions available in the Platoon Management Window see Platoons. Platoon Deploy Limit *The ''Storage level controls the amount of Platoons that may be deployed ( ) on to the World Map at one time. **Platoons that are Guarding a Deposit are not counted against this limit. **Destroyed Platoons ( ) are still counted against the limit until they have returned to the Player's Base. Update History *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The restructured the Platoon Capacity for Levels 1 - 28 in the Game Update of Aug 23, 2017. *The reduced its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The removed Thorium Costs from the Levels 11 - 15 Upgrades in the Game Update of Nov 16, 2016. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 30 in the Game Update of Jul 14, 2016. *The Storage received the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015 . *The Storage received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Sep 22, 2015. *The Storage's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Storage began allowing access to the Helicopter Platoon in the Game Update of Aug 13, 2014. *The Storage gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The Storage began allowing access to the Aircraft Platoon in the Game Update of Nov 13, 2013. *The Storage acquired control of the Platoon Deploy Limit in the Game Update of June 18, 2012. *The'' Staging Area was renamed as the Storage in the Game Update of June 18, 2012. *The ''Staging Area ''was introduced with the World Map in the Game Update of April 02, 2012. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The ''Storage being damaged or destruction has no effect on the buildings functions : **All Platoons undergoing repairs will continue to repair normally. **No Platoons or stored Units being housed are harmed by the Storage sustaining damage or being destroyed. **Remains accessible via the "Platoon" button located on the the Mission Box Menu Bar. Trivia *The Storage is one of the Original 7 Structures that are already present on the Player Base at the start of War Commander. **The other six are : Command Center, Barracks, 1 Power Plant, 1 Metal Factory, 1 Oil Pump and 20 Barricades. *The Platoon Deploy Limit was originally determined by the Command Center level prior to becoming link to the Storage. *The Storage has an 8x8 Footprint with a total area of 64. *''Pixel Sheet Building Code : 7.v2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Building to receive the ability to be upgraded to Level 20'' - The Storage **''First Building to receive the ability to be upgraded to Level 30'' - The Storage Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/15/16 ) - New Building Levels ( Official ) - Ability to for to be upgraded to Lv30. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 08/23/17 ) - Command Center 12 ( Official ) - Platoon Capacity Restructure Gallery - Animated Storage-AccessOptions-Animated.gif|2 Ways to Access Storage Gallery Barracks-UI-Lv10.png|Barracks UI Showing Land Unit Capacity Bar WarFactory-UI-Lv15.png|War Factory UI Showing Land Unit Capacity Bar Platoon-UI-1.png|Platoon UI Showing Units in Storage & Platoon Capacity Bar Platoon-DeployCapacity-BeyondMax.png|Platoon Deploy Capacity Exceeded rf.png|Repairs Failed Notice Storage-Footprint.png|Structure Footprint ( 8 x 8 ) Gallery - Historical Platoon-Management-Window-ConceptArt-1.png|Platoon Management Concept Art by : Fritz Stiker Platoon-Window-ConceptArt-1.png|Platoon Interface Concept Art by : Fritz Stiker StagingArea-Pre-04-02-2012.png|Staging Area Pre Apr 02, 2012 StagingArea-Pre-06-18-2012-1.png|Staging Area Pre Jun 18, 2012 StagingArea-Pre-06-18-2012-2.png|Staging Area Pre Jun 18, 2012 GameUpdate 12-23-2015.png|Game Update : Dec 23, 2015 Levels 17 - 20 Added Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:A to Z